After the Dark: War Zone
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 20 | apocalypse = War | previousseason = Saw | nextseason = All-Stars 2}} is the nineteenth season of After the Dark. Being a callback to the first season, War Zone was met with great praise. The season stayed enjoyable by introducing a lot of new characters that brought humor and fun to the story. Also remembered for the great fall of the Outside Group, due to their constant bad decisions. Hosts People Inside Group NPCs Outside Group NPCs Bunker Vote Logistics The Bunker The bunker is located on the outskirts of Boston, Massachusetts. Only 1 person knows the code to enter the bunker's blast door from the start. Timeline Week 1: *A large war broke out and made it's way to Boston, Massachusetts. *Soldiers Goodwin and Sylvester gathered a group of twenty surviving citizens to go to a bunker on the outskirts of Boston. Rebekah was the only one who knew the code to the bunker. *A vote occurs, determining who entered the bunker and who was trapped in Boston. Ten people were voted in, while ten others stayed out with Goodwin and Sylvester. *Mikey finds a mysterious locked box in the storage room of the bunker. *Goodwin suggests that the Outside Group finds shelter. Noah suggests the observatory, to which everyone agrees. They head there. *Jace takes a few hours cleaning the kitchen of the bunker. *Upon reaching the observatory, the Outside Group finds an assault rifle and that the power has gone out. Everything is pitch black. *Nuno begins to look for a light source to light the observatory. Sylvester suggests finding a control room after a light switch doesn't work. *Allison and Mikey agree to share beds in the bunker. *After entering a room, the Outside Group meets a middle aged man with a flashlight. He reveals his name to be George, but he doesn't wish to tag along. He gives them the flashlight and tells them the control room is downstairs. He then leaves, only to be killed by soldiers. *Allison changes her mind about sleeping with Mikey, and decides she wants to sleep with Ziggy. Mikey is alright with it, as he wishes to sleep with Miguel. *Miguel becomes fascinated with the bunker's indoor garden, while Rebekah plays in the kitchen. *The Outside Group finds a locked door. Sylvester suggests that the key to opening it is somewhere upstairs. *Mikey examines the controls of the bunker's electricity in the power room. *Allison and Ziggy strip in the bedroom to entertain each other. They then make out. *The Outside Group attempts to climb a dark staircase, but can barely see it. Dakota slips and falls to the floor, being knocked unconscious. *They continue up the stairs, ignoring it's very clear danger. As a result, Jaylen falls down the stairs and is killed when his skull is smashed on the floor. *Topaz, Adam Lincoln, Kittena, Rick and Sylvester go down while the rest of the group goes up. Topaz tries to aid Dakota. *Upon going through a door at the top of the stairs, they find half the room blown off and a group of six enemy soldiers on the next door building pointing guns at them. Week 2: *The Outside Group, half of them still at gunpoint, begin to suffer from hunger and starvation. *The bunker's sink springs a leak. Joan decides to clean the storage room, before inspecting the leak. *Topaz continues to try and assist Dakota, but has difficulty due to being in a very dark room. *Joan finds peas and starts his own garden, while Ziggy rips off Reid's shirt to cover the leak. Mikey still searches for the key to open the box. *Rick searches the observatory for food. Adam Lincoln joins him. *Joan uses a week's worth of the bunker's food to make his own glue to try and fix the leak. It works for the time being. *The soldiers yell at the Outside Group to throw down their rifle. Meanwhile, Adam Lincoln and Rick tear down posters of a room, but cannot see them in the darkness. *Noah throws down the assault rifle, as the soldiers yell at them to leave the room. They do such. *Mikey and Ziggy search all over for the key, while Joan cleans. *Adam Lincoln, Topaz and Rick head upstairs in pitch darkness. Being unable to see, Adam Lincoln and Rick fall down the stairs. Adam Lincoln's skull is smashed and he dies, while Rick is cushioned by Adam Lincoln's corpse. However, he is knocked out. Week 3: *The Outside Group begins suffering from dehydration, and their flashlight begins to die as Topaz meets up with the people upstairs. *Joan checks his plantation while Jo tries to channel dead soldiers and innocents. *Allison takes the dagger and threatens Reid for no reason. Ziggy continues to try and find a key, of which Reid joins him. *The Inside Group finds an air vent in the living room. *The people upstairs attempt to go downstairs, but Goodwin and Lucina trip. However, they are close to the floor and make it out relatively uninjured. *After continuing to threaten Reid, Reid grabs the gun and shoots Allison to death. *Ziggy brings Allison's corpse outside, but meets two enemy soldiers that kill him and run into the bunker. A gunfight then takes place. *Reid, Miguel and Mikey are injured in the battle. Reid manages to kill both the soldiers, but dies from his injuries afterwards. *Lucina goes to the basement and finds a key in an office. Using the key, the group manages to get into the observation room to find a pistol and food. *Using the pistol, Goodwin attempts to shoot the lock of the cafeteria kitchen open. It doesn't work. Kittena tries to, but the sound of gunshots trigger soldiers to run into the observatory. *Lucina peeks out the door to see the soldiers, which have lights on their guns. They spot her and immediately shoot and kill her. *The soldiers run into the cafeteria while Kittena tries to close the door. The soldiers then injure her and take her hostage, before firing at the others. *Kittena throws the pistol to Noah, before trying to steal the soldier's gun. The soldier then shoots her in the face and kills her. They then begin shooting in Noah's direction. Noah then gives Goodwin the gun. *Goodwin gives Sylvester the gun, and he succeeds in killing two soldiers. However, one of the surviving four shoots and kills him. *Andrew sacrifices himself by shooting the soldiers while everyone else escaped. He was shot and killed, but everyone else made it out of the observatory, being pursued by the soldiers. *The Outside Group attempts to run to a store, but are all knocked unconscious by the soldiers. Week 4: *The Outside Group awakens, dying from dehydration. Rick finally wakes up, but Dakota dies from his injuries. *Using medication, Mikey and Miguel recover from their injuries. *A poisonous spider makes it's way into the bunker, and runs about looking for someone to bite. *Jessie, Joan and Miguel attempt to shoot the spider in the garden. However, they lose track of it. *Jo channels a spirit of a dead girl, asking her to posess the spider in order for it to be killed. The girl leaves and the spider continues to move about, clearly denying the request. *Jessie tries to kill the spider and is bitten by it, as it runs away. Jessie soon dies and the group decides to let the spider live among them. They name it Jessica. *The Outside Group splits into two groups to look for water. Noah and Topaz are one, while Nuno, Rick and Goodwin made up the other. *Nuno, Rick and Goodwin found water in time and became hydrated, but Noah and Topaz quickly died of dehydration. *Nuno and Rick gather food and four rifles, as well as a frog sticker. Week 5: *Jessica somehow escapes the garden and roams about the bunker, and appears to take a liking to Jace. *Joan's plantation provides more food for the Inside Group, but he locks the garden to keep Jessica out. *The Outside Group hears soldiers and tanks not too far from the armory. *Joan attempts to smash the locked box open by slamming it on the floor, but startles Jessica and causes her to go into defense mode. *The Inside Group heads back for the observatory, and finds four enemy soldiers scouting the perimeter. *Nuno accidentally attracts the soldier's attention, as they begin a shootout. Goodwin kills them all to cover Nuno and Rick, but is shot in the face by the last one he kills and dies. *Nuno and Rick make it outside, only to be met by two large tanks. Nuno and Rick run to hide behind a warehouse, while the tanks wait out front for them. *Nuno and Rick run into the warehouse, but the tanks smash through it and blow them up. Nuno and Rick's limbs and blood fill the warehouse, leaving the entire Outside Group dead. *Jo attempts to channel spirits to discover the whereabouts of the Outside Group. She then cleans the bunker. Week 6: *Half of the food supply vanishes, and the sink's glue stops working and limits the amount of water for everyone. *Miguel calls a meeting in the living room. Mikey accuses Jessica of having more spider friends that are eating the food. Miguel speculates that someone is hiding the food. *Joan attempts to fix the sink by going underneath it, but finds it very dark. He lights a napkin on fire to see underneath the sink, and turns a valve to turn off the water. *The group cleans the bunker once again. Week 7: *Food continues to vanish from the bunker. Jo attempts to summon a guardian spirit to watch over the bunker and see if anyone is stealing food. *The group searches the bunker, but finds no signs of the vanishing food. Jo goes to sleep while everyone else looks for the key. *The group moves the food to the storage room, in hopes it'll stop vanishing. Jo and Miguel guard it. *Joan stands on a chair and Miguel to reach the air vent, and enters through it. Jo and Miguel then proceed to argue. Jace breaks them up. *Joan returns from the air vents and reveals that they have rats, which have been stealing the food. Week 8: *Joan's plantation dies after receiving no attention for the past few weeks. Joan gathers the seeds and replants them. *The group decides to clean the entire bunker to take their minds off the battle. *While the war gets very intense outside, a power cable connected to the bunker's power room is supposedly blown up. As a result of this, the power in the bunker shuts down. The doors, connected to the power supply, are all shut and locked. *Rebekah, Jessica and Miguel are locked in the living room/kitchen. Mikey and Jo are locked in the bathroom. Jace and Joan are locked in the storage room. *Joan proposes to Jace, but receives no reply. Joan then goes into the air vents and travels to the bathroom, where he is exhausted from the heat. Jo and Mikey cool him down with a moistened towel. *Jace accepts Joan's proposal by screaming through the vents. *Mikey goes to the power room by traveling through the vents. He successfully fixes the power. *The group decides not to eat for the week, to preserve their food. Week 9: *Joan tends to his plantation, while the rest of the group debates how to open the locked box. Miguel suggests going in the vents to look for the key. *Mikey goes into the vents to look for the key. He returns and tells everyone he found nothing. *Jo and Miguel dig up the indoor garden to try and find the key, but have no luck. *Jace and Mikey begin to move furniture to try and find the key. Miguel joins in. *The group moves the refridgerator and finds the rat's hole. Jace pours toxic cleaning solution down the hole to kill the rats, but they are threatened and emerge from the hole to attack. *Jace, Mikey and Miguel climb up on the table to escape the rats. Jo helps Rebekah into the air vent, but the rats devour Jo while Rebekah escapes. The rats proceed to chase Rebekah through the vents. *Jessica goes to attack the rats, but they overpower her and mutilate her to death. Week 10: *The rats catch up to Rebekah and mutilate her to death. They proceed through the vents to the storage room, where Joan is. *Joan uses a baguette from the food supply to fend off the rats. *Mikey and Miguel force themselves through the swarm and open the bunker door, allowing the rats to escape. They then shut the door, leaving the rats outside. *Jace looks into the rat hole and finds a key, which he manages to pull out. *Jace uses the key to open the locked box, which reveals a cloth covering a square shaped object and a note from Goodwin, claiming to use it if the war breaks out. *Jace uncovers the cloth to reveal a CB Radio. They proceed to use it to contact the US government. *Mikey tells the government agents their situation, as the government tells them that help will arrive as soon as possible. Week 11: *The water supply runs greatly low, and the toilet stops working. *The group decides to clean the bunker from all the damage the rats did. *Jace and Joan sleep, while Mikey and Miguel inspect the toilet. They decide to dig latrines in the garden. *Mikey and Miguel attempt to fix the sink once again, but find that it is done for good and cannot be fixed. *Mikey plays around with the radio. Week 12: *The group heard the sound of soldiers outside the door. The soldiers brought the m to a safe zone. After a long war, the good side finally won. *After the wreckage, everyone moved back to Boston to continue their lives. *Jace and Joan did get married, and proceeded to live happily together in a new large house in Boston. They became rich after starting their own pea farm, which became famous worldwide. *Miguel became a speaker for the fire department, as well as war survivors. He travels all over the country, going to different parties, meetings, get-togethers, schools and more to tell his stories. *Mikey, continuing his web designing career, proceeded to become well-known worldwide. Having created numerous famous websites, including an online gaming site which many people from around the world used. *Months passed, and the surviving crew gathered and watched the sunset over the lake. It brought back a lot of memories, and allows them all to realize just how great life is. Nothing is to be taken for granted. Trivia *This is the second season to feature contestants choosing their own traits. The first being Space Journey. *This is the earliest any group has been completely decimated, having the Outside Group all die on only week 5. * This is the first season to feature Spiders that are non-hostile. The Bunker NPC Jessica was non-hostile after Week 4. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons